


Let sleeping dragons lie

by griffion



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Magic, Multi, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffion/pseuds/griffion
Summary: Change is coming to Lima, Ohio and the members of the new direction have no idea what is in store for them. Fate and time wont leave them alone.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first ever work and i hope it will be to everyone's liking. Personally i don't ship klaine so please don't ask me for a story with that pairing. If there is anything else will let you know at the end of the story.

Ash should I wait for you before starting the movie? Is it movie night tonight? Yes! Sean are you sure? yes Ash that you don't realize that were in a different month to begin with secondly you've put on enough weight so your clothes are fitting you a bit more snug that they use to and third but not least you hair has grown so long it now reaches your lower back. she looks at herself, starts to stretch and run her hand through her hair. You're right but this only happened because you choose to spend a few months here on your private island she said pointing her finger in his face. Please don't try to pin this on me, I offered to send you to Vernon's place and you complained about having to do more training and the heat. But i still trained with you tirelessly! Ash that was four months ago, we finished training in the winter were now touching in spring. and if that'snot enough to convince you i took up gardening and i have my first sprout pushing out of the earth ( points towards a open window were you can see a spot that has been circled of with bricks surrounding a sprout pushing up from the earth). I still blame you, you're way too laid back for one of the ascend beings.

I have been saying the same thing to him for years and he never listens to me, said a voice from the door? Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Vernon it has been too long to what do i owe this pleasure? Please spare me the pleasantries we're here on business Sean. We? Vernon which we are you talking about? Vernon steps aside to show that they is indeed someone standing behind him. Hello Alex it is good to see you, how are the kids doing I haven't been to visit them yet. They're doing good the girls are going off to college next year and little Caleb's wing are starting to come through. That's wonderful I'll have to get presents when I come around next. They would like that but enough about family, we actually came on business (hands over a very thick looking file).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

White boy I miss having you here, Tina is wonderful company but there is a limit to the amount of black clothes i want in my wardrobe! I miss you too Mercedes, but this is for the best. I finally found somewhere that I don't have to worry about locker checks, slushies, hate calls or dumpster tosses. Do you know how much money I am saving now that I don't have to send as many clothes to the dry cleaners Mercedes? For once I just want to be a normal teenage kid trying to make it through high school and besides it's not like I'm gone forever we still have the weekends and holidays to make up for all the retail shopping that we have missed out on. White boy you know I'm happy for you it's just just that i miss having my friend here. I know Mercedes and i promise to make it up to you this weekend, I saw something in Banana Republic it just screamed your name at me. You didn't have to do that for me Kurt! But what Kind of friend Would I be if i Couldn't get my best diva something every once in awhile? Anyways have to go Mercedes am heading into History class so will talk to you when I'm back in my room. Hugs and kisses ( makes funny kissing sound over the phone before hanging up).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The Door to the house is pushed open with such a force that it hits the wall with a loud) David we do not slam doors in this house, what has gotten into you as of late David? Dad it's nothing! it cant be nothing you were suspended for breaking a kids arm not to mention the kid isn't half your size! what were you thinking, do you have any idea the kind of trouble you caused? They wanted to expel you i had to beg them to keep you, ( takes a deep breath) just go to your room, I'll decide your punishment later. But dad you cant do that! Go to your room, the last part is said in a low growl and when he looks at his father he sees that his eyes have a slight change to their color. ( he slowly walks up the stairs to his room and lays down on his bed and shut his eyes) Do you have any idea the stress that your causing your father? Leave me alone! I can't, you and I are the same being two pieces to the same coin. One can not exist with out the other. But if you thing that your hurting your father have a look at what your doing to your self. What are you talking about Mathias? (He open his eyes to see only dark clouds on a distant horizon from where he sat) Whats going on, whats happening? When you first became aware of my existing i explained that we are one being and this is a place where we may commune among each other but what i didn't tell you is that this is the place where our mate may connect with us on a deeper level.

I had hoped you would have realized the connection when you met the person but you didn't. There was someone on the other side but now they have left and the distance has grown so weak I can barely sense them anymore and your all to blame ( a wolf turns and looks at him). Do you think I don't see what goes on outside. We are the same being your memories are my memories, your pain is my pain and in that sense I suffer more than you ( with that he lifted up his paw to show a deep black vein spreading slowly all over his belly). What caused this ( he stepped forward to touch it)? don't touch it Mathias snaps lowering himself back to the grass. this is the end result of all you did to our mate I have contained the affliction within myself so as to keep you safe. The connection is so frail i hardly feel anyone on the other end anymore. You shouldn't hurt yourself like this David your father loves you very much no matter who you love (with that they grassy slopes fade away only to show that he's back in his room). I must have fallen asleep. I'll deal with it tomorrow and he turns back over in his sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean if you don't mind me asking, why are we taking your private jet? Why not just fly there ourselves or teleport? That's true we could have done that but if we did any of those we would have alerted unwanted parties to what we are doing. Make no mistake we are going to address these groups that are causing issues in the area but trust me when i say this those two are the most difficult to deal with especially if they decide to put up a fight and trust they can put up a fight the likes of which you have never seen before. So for Now Just sit back, sleep, eat or whatever you want to do. It's a long trip to Ohio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, sorry for the long wait. its not that long but am working on it. so in the meanwhile please enjoy.  
> Thanks to all the persons who read chapter one and left me a comment and a like, i hope i can lift up to your expectations.  
> :-D

Willow please sit down you're going to drive both of us stir crazy if you keep on walking up and down like that. But I'm just so excited it's the first time I'm going to meet other ascended other than you and Vernon. I wouldn't be so excited about meeting those two, they're more trouble than it's worth and to think I was starting to relax and enjoy myself (sighs heavily). They can't be that bad Sean? Please don't pick up for them until you've had to deal with them for a century or longer. I'm going to kill that idiot, he was supposed to be watching over them. He should pray Vernon finds him before I do. Sean if you don't calm down you'll cause a storm says a distant voice. 

(He closes his eyes) My lady I did not mean to disturb your slumber. Sean you and I are one and the same we coexist harmoniously if there is something that angers you I will know and the same is true of me to you. What is it that troubles you now? Its not trouble per say more of annoyance, we left someone to watch over those two, but it seems the person has gone missing and those two are loose on the world. 

By those two you’re not referring to those specific two who cause that mess in the 14th century? Nods head with hand over his face yes, those two. Well that is a bit of difficult news to keep down. There's more based on info collected person are trying to bring down the barrier between this and a certain x ranked dimension. It seems our work is cut out for us, but I believe we can manage I look forward to being of use to you my old friend. You honor me as always, my lady, until next time (bows low).

This is going to be a drag Ash how long before we arrive? A day at the most if we have any interruptions. Very well I'm going back to sleep wake me when we get there definitely going to be drag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guys that was good practice good going out there Hudson, you too Puckerman. Adams your slacking of a bit but we'll work on it. Chang, you see me when your finished! Ok coach. Hit the showers guys you did well. Hey puck Lopez is throwing a party this weekend you coming? Nah I've got plans this weekend. If I get the chance, I'll pass through but can't make no promises. (He strips of his football gears into a pile, grabs a towel and heads to the furthest shower stall.

Finn what the fuck I thought you got over the bs. between you and puck? Mike that's not something you just get over. Bullshit and you know it, you were fooling around with Rachel long before this happened. I was not fooling around with Rachel. Yes, you were, you were playing the field and someone else was interested in what you left behind. For once I have something other than football that I enjoy and I'm not going to let you ruin it. We already lost Kurt because these narrow-minded fools am not going to lose something I love because of the two refuse to man and deal with your shit (a hand is on his shoulder). Thanks Matt let's go (walk off toward the showers on the other side).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kurt sits there pondering what he's going to do for the rest of evening when he's interrupted by a small voice) Do you mind if I sit here? Kurt looks up and sees a little boy no more than thirteen. No not at all. My names Cron, I’m waiting for my sister she’s trying to find someone then we'll be on our way. Oh, ok my name is Kurt I go to Dalton Academy just a few blocks up the road. That’s lame, you go to that stiff all boys school? You and there don’t seem to be match, your way too expressive. In a good way that is! That’s ok, I usually attend McKinley something came up and I was transferred here. Oh, you might be the person my sister is looking for. She said that she saw this well-dressed guy and she was building up the courage to ask you for some clothing advice and so on but by the time she got the courage she couldn’t find you.

She’ll be so happy to know that I’ve found you (stands up and turns around to face Kurt)! She’ll be so happy that I’ve found you, well I’ll be seeing you around (running away way from Kurt with a large smile on his face). Here you go Kurt (someone hands Kurt a Coffee Cup), who was that kid just now? Some kids brother that appreciated my wonderful fashion sense while I was at McKinley. But the strange thing about it I'm pretty sure that I have never seen that kid before! It truly is a small world (starts talking about plans for the weekend but off in the distant is Cron and a strange girl looking back at them with a smile on her face).

So Gai did you have any luck finding the other one that you one you were looking for? I did and am putting plans in place to get him back. As for this one, it might be a little bit more difficult but Think it can happen, do we still have access to that bank account? Yes, no one bothered to close the accounts because its a pooled account. OK, so this is what we are going to do we are going to let our money do the talking for us so that we can get this one back to where he belongs. But won't that kind of give away our location if there is anyone looking for us? If anyone were looking for us they would have turned up by now and the only one who we really have to worry about is Sean or Vernon and both of them are half way around the world or in a pocket dimension with their kids or lovers right now. OK, you're right lets do it ( the both smile mischievously and run off into the crowd).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I DO NOT LIKE KLAINE SO IT WILL NOT HAPPEN IN MY STORY, thank you enjoy.  
> Let me know what you think of gai and cron


	3. Chapter 3

Sean wake up (someone is shaking me), Sean wake up were here! Willow what are you doing you know I don’t like being woken from my sleep. Yes, I know that but I was letting you know that we are here. Where is here? We landed in Daytona we can drive from here to Lima, I don’t know why we didn’t just teleport in and get it over with Sean? If it were you by yourself that would have been a problem but the minute they get wind of my power they’ll run from here to the other side of the planet. And I for one Willow will not be engaging in that planet-wide game of tag with those two Willow.  
So for that reason alone we will walk, drive, fly, sail or ride to avoid complicating matters. I don’t want them getting wind of me coming I want this over with quick and fast. Willow, did you arrange for our vehicles to be shipped to us? Which one are we talking about? Seriously, my charcoal grey BMW Series 8 and the Harley I bought you for your birthday. The one that you insisted that I have painted over in cobalt blue does that ring a bell for you. Oh! Those there still in the garage in Tokyo. Who’s at the house still at the house? That would be one of your sons he just graduated from university is taking a little time off before he starts looking for work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David you need to come downstairs called his father (There is shuffling upstairs and then a thud, then a door opens)! Dad do you know what time it is? Yes David I do but seeing as your on suspension I have a list things that need to be done today, consider this your punishment in addition to you having to do all the homework that you will be missing. But Dad that's not fair. It gets better David each day you'll have a different list whatever you didn't complete from the day before will be added to the new list for the next day straight up until your suspension is up. Your joking right dad? not in the slightest I left some eggs and bacon in the oven for you, there's orange juice, lemonade or milk in the fridge help yourself. Oh and David I wouldn't stand there too long it's already past nine, have fun. (His dad walks out the house leaving him standing there) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(heavy steps can be heard coming downstairs into the kitchen) Morning want some eggs (streches her fork out to him). Nah I'll get something on the way but thanks. So az are you Dave hanging out after school today? No he got suspension for pushing that fairy around. Azimo Nathaniel Adams never let me hear you call some that name do you understand (she stands up and is clearly upset by what he said). Okay you don't have to take my head off! I remember a time when you were all friends. I also remember you bringing him over to play because he had all the power ranger action figures and he didn't mind letting you and the others play with them. We were kids then now it's just different. I miss the little brat who did care about what others said the someone who said that Kurt Hummel with make a great yellow ranger (teasing smirk is plastered across her face). Why do you remember these things. It's a sisters job to embarrass her younger brother! Come on I'll give you a lift to school on my way to work. I'm stopping by Dave's later today is that okay. Sure just make sure to reach back before dark or call me if you need a ride home. Ok? Ok! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So this is Lime, Ohio huh I've seen better cow hick towns than this but I've also seen worse! Willow let our contact know we're here and find us somewhere to stay it's going to be a long as trip. Find us a nice house something old that we can fix up. What about that one over there (points to a relative old brick house across the road). That's perfect Willow use my account and get my contractor they know how to make it feel like home. Let's get this over with I can feel the stress starting to take me let's go to the hotel for now we'll let them have today tomorrow we capture two ageless brats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am trying something that came to me so let's see where it goes. I make no apology for the shortness of my chapters every time I do this lengthy chapter my muse gets upset with everything and they become friends with the delete button.
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!🤔🤔🤔

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize this chapter was accidentally posted before it was finished but will try and complete chapter two in word or notepad before I move it over to this platform. so please let me know what you think of the story in the comments. Some of the pairings i listed might only be briefly mentioned in this and others will have a companion piece to this or a stand alone work, I have not decieded as yet. ;-p


End file.
